Taming The Wolf
by Emperor's Sister
Summary: Film noir genre. Zelgadis Greywolf is the detective-type, up against Rezo, who's a crime boss. Rezo sends the femme fatal Lina to seduce and kill Zel, but that's not exactly how it turns out. Has a little bit of Rezo/Lina, but it's still Lina/Zel.
1. Taming the Wolf part 1

E-mail this page to a friend--> 
Tell me when this page is updated

Taming the Wolf  
by The Emperor's Sister

* * *

The room was elegant and still. The leather interior remained, for the moment, untouched and cold, much like the owner. He was sitting with his back to the empty space, facing the partially shuttered windows. His closed eyes hidden behind the black glass of his shades. He remained still, pensive, and very disturbing. 

The musty air of the cigar smoke and leather soaked room was disturbed by the arrival of a smartly dressed man and an equaly stylish woman. behind them, a quivering, pathetic, creature was dragged in on his knees. he stayed, frozen with fear, between the sinister couple, waiting for the turned chair to acknowlege their pressence. 

"Well Dilgear, tell him your news." the woman's snide voice broke the silence. 

Dilgear winced as he began his report. "We we tried to off that guy like you ordered s.. sir. Really we did! Threw everything we had at 'em. But.. but.. you see we.." 

"You Failed." 

"Yes, yes Lord Rezo sir." Dilgear stuttered, "But if you give me another chance... just one more chance Please sir!" 

Rezo snapped his fingers and the goons dragged the pleading Dilgear from the room.

"Well it seems our little wolf problem is still a problem, doesn't it." Xellos remarked with a smile.

"Obviously." Eris replied. "He's been very bad for business. Blowing up our warehouses and knocking off our managers. This 'Lone Wolf' is a very notty puppy that needs to be... disaplined."

"Ideas." bade the toneless voice behind the chair.

"Well the most logical approach is to get the asassin close enough to him to do the job right." Eris pointed out proudly. "So I say we send a woman to do a hit man's job."

"A woman?" Xellos asked smiling. "Not a man? I heard female asassins have gone after him before and failed. Perhaps he's gay."

Eris glared angrily at her rival. She wanted to be the one to ice Zel and become Rezo's one and only. having to have to share his attention with a slut was bad enough. Especially since she wasn't allowed to do the bitch any harm. Eris had been in love with Rezo for almost forever. The fact that he had a girlfriend rankled her to the core. Xellos, who knew of this, loved to push her buttons nowing he was a lot more powerful and closer to Rezo than she was.

"He's not gay." Their boss explained. "He's a predator. He'll not fall for the buxom and loose sextoy that comes his way. He'd see through their act easily. A wolf craves a special mate. We need a 'special' girl."

Xellos smiled at his boss. _'Figures'_ he thought,_ 'he always seems to have all the answers. One day, when he least expects it, fate's gonna turn around and bite him in the ass'._

"Well sir." Xellos pointed out, "Lina would be the best choice then."

The chair slowly turned and Rezo stared staright through his right hand man. eris was shocked at her partner's audacity. Imagine telling Rezo his whore has to go out and do thier dirty work. Especially knowing that rezo treats her like a fucking princess.

"She's cute, innocent, adn absolutely the last person one would suspect." Xellos continued. "Besides sir, she had killed before and," Xellos added with a nervous laugh "if you ask her nicely, how could she refuse!"

Rezo continued to look at Xellos unsmiling. "You've got balls, Xellos." He said to their surprise. "Bring her in."

****

"Amelia, ring Zel and see if you can track him down, would you." The intercom's voice asked. 

"Sure thing Daddy!" Amelia pipped, before pushing the button that would conect her to 'Lone Wolf's ' cell phone. 

"Hello?" a tired, masculine voice asked. 

"Zel! Daddy wants to speak to you! I'm putting him through now!" 

"Zel? You there?" 

"Go ahead Big P. I'm all ears." Zel replied. 

"*sigh* At least call me Phil, I am your friend, as well as your boss. Anyway... how are things, I haven't recieved your report yet." 

"I haven't written it yet." Zel answered. 

"What? Zel you do realise we are a legal firm of opperations, who do work for the government, and they just can't settle for the facts and details that the news reporters make up on t.v. *sigh*" 

"Yeah I hear you. I'll get it done when I have time. Gotta go Big P. later." Zel hung up. 

"Zel! Argh!" 

****

The private booth secured its ocupents from view as well as made sure the couple's conversation remained private. 

"So tell me something I don't know Gourry." Zel remarked to his friend. 

"Listen Zel, I'm serious. You're dealing with some very big pirranahs here. Those goons before may have been a snap for you but they're just getting warmed up. Word is they iced their own guy when he failed to kill you." Gourry sipped his coffee and swallowed a donut whole before continuing. "All I'm saying is you should watch your back." 

"These guys are no different than any of the other fish I've had to fry. Soon they'll try to send some slutty chick to seduce and kill me. "Zel explained to his blond amigo. "It's like they read it in a book or something." The freelance agent drank deeply as his companion and informant seemed to relax slightly. "By the way Gourry," Zel asked, changing the subject, "How's married life?" 

Gourry smiled and laughed, the earlier tension left far behind. "Sylf's great! What a cook! I'm bound to get fat just eating there everyday, if I could." Gourry went on and on as Zel tuned him out, slightly depressed. 

_'I wonder,'_ he thought, _'wether fate has someone like that for me.'_

****

The young red head sat on the edge of the desk, cognac glass in one hand and bottle in the other. She slowly poured the strong liquor and handed the glass to the man who was adressing her. 

"Thank you my pet." Rezo said, toasting the girl before drinking deeply. He drained the glass of its contents before begining. "Lina darling, I've a small favor to ask you. Do you think you're up to it sweetheart?" 

Lina raised her eyebrows, her curiousity peaked. "Hmmm?" she purred, intreaged. 

"You recall me mentioning a certain pest causing problems don't you? Well I need someone to get close enough to him and wipe him out." Rezo explained, drawing the girl into his lap. "You're perfect darling. I'd never think of asking you except, who could resist your charms?" 

She leaned back as he ran his hands over her body. "So how about it sweetling? Do it for me?" 

"Sure Rezo." Lina answered, "What ever you want."

****

Zel swore he must be cursed. There he was sitting at the bar waiting for the obvious pick up that was supposed to spell his doom. He had been in this situation before. Two names and figures jumped into his mind and he almost laughed out loud. 

He recalled the very first time this happened to him. Her name was Naga. She had had more chest than brains. He could still remember her lame pick up line. "I, the great serpent Naga, have come to kill you Zelgadis Greywolf." 

_ 'Like that was supposed to be a turn on?' _he thought mockingly. _ 'She had a laugh that could kill but all in all she was quite pathetic.' _

The last asassin had been a childish and absurd thing that swore she loved him, and couldn't kill him, only to end up falling for the next guy, and the next, and the guy after that too. _'Silly Twit'_ he mused, _'Martina was a real shame but she was also insane enough to be dangerous, and bloody persistant too. Pity, at least she had been fun, even if she had zero fashion sense.' _

Zel could feel the feminen presence behind him before he smelt her sweet perfume and before he felt her tap him roughly on the shoulder. 

_ 'Here it comes'_ he thought. 

"You're in my seat." 

"Huh?" Zel turned around startled. 

"I said, you're in my seat." the red head repeated, irritated. 

Zel stared at the cute, petite red head before him. She barely came up to his chin and had vibrant ruby eyes. Ruby red eyes that seemed more bent on yanking him off the chair than screwing him silly. 

_'Wow!'_ Zel thought, appreciating the way her short black skirt hugged her slim waist and hips, revealing nice shapely legs that ended in shiny white half boots. Her chest, encased in a white tube top, was not buxom but just the size to fit in the palm of his hand, he wagered. She had one hand on her waist, impatient, and the other holding a short black jacket over her shoulder. 'Nothing flashy, nothing sinister. This is no asassin.' Zel concluded. 

Her tapping foot brought him back to the present. "Oh. Sorry." he appologised and allowed the girl to take his place. Zel took the seat next to her, causing the passed-out patren to fall to the floor, un-noticed. 

"So." Zel addressed the stranger. "Come here often?" 

The girl looked at him and smiled. "Now THAT is a really old pick up line. Can't you think of a better one?" 

Zel blushed furiously. "N. no I.. I mean, ah, about the seat.." he stammered like a young boy. 

"Yeah I do." she laughed. "It's the only place that knows if they ask for my ID, I'll kill them. I really hate that," she mused "being taken for a kid and all." 

"Well would you let a guy buy you a drink so he can try and save face?" Zel asked relaxing towards the vibrant female. 

"Absolutely! Bartender! A glass of Moscatel wine, with ice! and the cute guy's payin'!" she giggled as the bartender poured her drink. "Thanks. By the way, what should I call you?" 

Zel smiled, charmed, as she sipped her wine. "I'm Zelgadis Greywolf." 

"Lina! Lina Inverse! Nice to meet you Zel!" Lina exclaimed, shaking his hand. "Wanna try?" 

Zel looked at the glass she offered before shrugging. "Sure. Why not." Taking a sip he was struck by its smooth sweet flavor and fruity aftertaste. "Good stuff." he comented before ordering a glass for himslef. 

Time seemed to speed by as the couple talked, laughed, and drank together. Zel didn't want the moment to ever end so he talked her into going out to dinner with him. She agreed, on the terms that he take her to a movie later, and of course, he foot the bill. Zel quickly accepted, and they moved on to a fabulous restaurant that she knew of. 

****

Eris followed the pair, her eyes glowing dangerously. 'It'll be so easy. I'll just kill two pests with one blow. That skany bitch'll be gone and the wolf history. Then Rezo will be mine!' 

The asassin recheacked her equipment. A sniper gun and one rocket. _'Not much' she thought, 'but it'll be all I need.'_

She sat down to wait.

****

Lei Magnus' Happy Wok never before made soo much money, on just one table. Especially when said table had only two customers. 

Lina sat back and patted her full stomach. "That was good!" 

Zel smiled at the amazing girl across from him. She alone consumed over half the restaurants menu, plus desert. He himself ate very little and now was nursing a cup of coffee, but he couldn't help but marvel at the perky enigma he had attached himself to. 

"Come on Zel!" Lina bounced to her feet. "Let's go have fun!" 

Almost broke Zel began to wonder how he was supposed to pay for tickets and the snacks she was sure to crave. He began to think fast. 

"Ah Lina, please don't take this the wrong way but, I just remembered that their having a Sword and Sorcery Moviethon on tonight and.. do you want to come back to my place and watch it?" Zel asked quickly, hoping it wouldn't blow up in his face. 

"Hmm." she thought, "sounds good to me! Lead on Zel." 

Releaved, Zelgadis took Lina to his car and they drove to his spacious apartment. 

"Woa! Nice place you've got here Zel!" Lina said, impressed. She walked through to the balcony and leaned over. "Hey! You've even got a pool! Probably could hit it from here." 

"Oh huh. Say, you want something to drink? I've got sherry, or there's coffee." 

"What ever's good." she said turning on the big screen t.v. "Oooh it's starting!" 

Zel prepared their drinks and watched as his guest got more comfortable on his futon. She had taken off her jacket and her crossed legs were swingin in time to 'Sword of the Valient's theme song. He was having a wonderfull time. 

As he sat down beside his guest he couldn't help but think how fortunate he'd been today. Insted of having to fight someone to the death, he found a pretty damn good reason for living. He realised then that he was quickly falling for Lina, and he was estatic. When Lina turned to face him he couldn't hold back any longer. He leaned in, gazing adoringly into her eyes, and kissed her. 

Lina kissed him back. Soon the chaste kiss deepened and grew until the lonely couple were making out like a pair of horny teenagers. 

Suddenly Lina pulled away from Zel's embrace, got up and walked out onto the balcony. Zel rose and followed her, feeling both confused and a little ashamed. 

"Lina I.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed you like that. I just.. couldn't help myself. I know we just met and everything but I feel i've known you my whole life." 

Lina blushed in amazement. Never in her whole entire life had anyone appologised to her before... let alone because he kissed her. "Well... I did kiss you back." 

Zel smiled, releaved. "Yeah. And it was fantastic. But I just want you to know that I... OH Hell!!!" Zel spied the missle heading for them and reacted. He picked up the surprised and protesting Lina and jumped off the balcony. The screaming Lina, and Zel, hit the water below seconds before the apartment blew up in flames. 

They surfaced gasping for air and as they bagan swimming towards safety, strnge splashed erupted, one after the other, around them. 

"Shit a sniper! Quick take cover!" Zel comanded. 

Without complaint the drenched Lina scurried to safety, Zel close behind. Zel scanned the area for the shooter and spotted her. 'Damn. Must be that asassin I stood up.' he thought darkly. 

The potted plant next to Lina's head exploded, as the bullet ment for her missed by a few inches. Lina squealed in fright as a shower of dirt and porcelin rained on her, and ducked down. 

Enraged that someone would dare to harm his Lina, Zel whipped out his Colt Magnum, took aim and fired; he missed his target. Ready to do something drastic he told Lina to get ready to run for the car. Standing he fired off four more shots and they began running. fate was on thier side as one of the bullets ricocheted and cut deeply into Eris' arm, giving the fleeing couple enough time to make it to the car and speed off. 

Breathing heavily, Lina cursed Eris for trying to kill them and herself for not being able to think up a good way to off this guy herself. A sudden curious thought popped into her head as she turned to face Zel. 

"Ah.. I guess I owe you an explanation. You have the right to know." he started. 

"Yeah, yeah. I've got rights up to the Wazzu. But first... where'd the gun come from? I didn't notice it.. earlier." 

"Oh.. ah.. see.. we didn't get to that part yet." he explained, blushing. 

"Oh... okay." 

"Where to start." Zel began, "well.. I'm a sort of freelance agent the governments, and sometimes even the police, hire to take care of special problems. Mostly I whipe out organisations that deal with exporting and importing drugs, weapons, and such. They contact my boss, he contacts me, pretty simple. This case thoug, we've discovered, also deals with terrorists, bombers, and they've also made up plans to dominate capital cities and some countries. That asassin was from them." 

"And You know how?" Lina asked. 

"Ah see I was kinda going to meet her when we met. Its happened before, but I met you and now, wether you're innocent or not, they're going to try to kill you too." Zel explained. he looked at her appologetically, "Sorry about all this. I never ment for this to happen. There's nothing I can do about it, so we're going to have to lay low for a while." 

Lina nodded understanding, as she digested the information. She listened in as he called his boss and explained, briefly, what had occurred. She almost smiled when he blushed at the part concerning her. 

Zel hung up his cell phone and turned to Lina, still blushing. "Ah we, my boss that is, has a cover we can use till the heat dies down. Someone else'll probably be taking over my job here but, I've got to make sure you'll be ok. I'll never forgive myself if you're harmed in any way, Lina." 

Lina was slightly stunned. Although she expected such an eventual outcome, she never thought it would be so soon. 'I have to be carefull around this guy. Eris just made my job harder', so she thought. 

"Well.. please don't get mad," Zel continued, "we're going to this quiet, remote island as a.. a.. as honeymooners." he managed to force out and blushed even further. 

"Well," Lina said finally, breaking the silence, "This is certainly going to be... interesting."

****

"Explain yourself Eris." Rezo's cold voice comanded. 

Eris stood before her displeased employer, one hand clutchiing a badly bandaged arm. Rezo had forbade her recieving medical assistance, so she had had to do the job herself. 

It seemed like hours passed before Eris raised her tear stained eyes to Rezo's. 

"I had to." she said, shaking. "Sir I.. Rezo I love you! I'd do anything for you! For us! Please!" she added, taking a step towrds him, "give me a chance!" 

Rezo lowered him hands to his lap. "I never knew you felt that way Eris." He raised the hidden revolver and, before her startled gaze, blew her brains out over the hard wood floor. 

The body fell slowly. Her mouth open in shock, as if she were about to call out his name once more. 

Rezo pressed the intercom button to summon his secretary. "Clean up this mess," he told her, "and summon Xellos." 

"Yes sir." the bland female voice answered. 

Xellos arrived just as the claening crew finnished. "You wanted me sir?" 

"Yes. I want you to find Lina and bring her back. If anyone gets in your way, eliminate them." Rezo ordered. 

"Yes sir!" 

"And Xellos," Rezo continued, "I want her unharmed. Is that understood." 

"Yes sir. Absolutely sir."

****

Zel was getting impatient. He was waiting outside the boutique for Lina, who was presently maxing out his boss' daughter's credit cards. They had to buy a complete, new, wardrobe, and luggage, to complete their alias. And in his opinion, Lina was getting far to into her role. 

"Ready!" lina called out chearfully as she exited the store, carring several bags. Zel picked up their newlt aquired lugage and, in a discreet corner, filled Lina's with her purchases. 

"Okay.. lets go." The two hailed a cab and took off for the airport. 

****

"So any news, Vrumy?" Xellos spoke into his cell phone. 

"Yes." Vrumagun informed. "just saw her pass by in a taxi with the wolf. My sources told me she took a plane to the islands. They didn't know which one though." 

"Excellent work. I can take over from there." Xellos hung up and smiled. 

****

They were about to check into a cosey, three star, hotel, and Zel was getting nervous. Lina had run off to the bathroom, leaving him in line. he got to the front desk and started registering. the woman at the front desk was looking at him oddly until Lina raced up behind him, enveloping him in a hug, and kissed him just under his ear. 

"Did you get the room yet honey?" she said giggling like a notty child and wirling her fingers in his hair. She gave the receptionist a conspiratory wink as Zel manged to groans out "Keys!?" 

Smirking, the woman handed the keys to their room over and the bellboy collected their bags. Zel picked Lina up and carried her, squealing and giggling, into the elevator and into their suite. 

Kicking the door closed behind them, he set her down on her feet. 

"Say lina could you probably explain.." Zel started, feelin puzzled and quite arroused. 

"Huh," Lina paused in her study of the overly romantic room. "Oh well, see Zel, think of it this way. I'm here in a fabulously expensive room, on a free vacation, with, I might add, a very sweet and attractive guy. I'm not about to worry about the unpleasantries, I'm going to have fun and live each day to its fullest." She smiled. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, and I know how to act. I took an acting course once, long ago." 

Lina tripped over to her roommate and swung an arm round his shoulders. "You, though, need to loosen up a bit." 

Zel smiled and relaxed at her teasing. "You're amazing you know that." 

Lina smiled and rewarded him with a small kiss.

****

Lina couldn't sleep. She was lying awake, staring at the ceiling, on her side of the gigantic heart, remembering.

**_ She was running and laughing, carefree. The little girl in her cute school uniform, racing home to show her sister the A+ she got on her very first test. _**

She rushed inside her house, not paying attention to the big car parked out front, nor the fact that the door was already open. 

"LUNA!" her happy little voice called out. "Luna guess what!" she stopped her head-long dash once she had reached her sister's side, and had, literally, ran over one of the unsuspecting villains who had been threatening the violet haried woman. 

"Lina." her sister said concerned, and alittle shocked at her youthful strength. Luna pushed her sibling behind her. "Lina, get out of here. Run and don't look back. I'll find you later, I promise." 

"B.. but Luna." 

"I said GO!" 

Lina began to retreat, her sister having managed to instill some fear into her young mind. 

"Heh, cute kid ya got there Luna." the arrogant leader chuckled. "Come on over red, I promise not to hurt you." 

"Leave her outta this you bastard." Luna growled. 

Lina was quite frightened now. She didn't like the strnger's smile, nor the way his eyes seemed so cold. She whimpered her sister's name one more time before bolting to the back door. 

"After her!" the red haired man cried. His goons lept forward into the chase as Luna was left behind to do battle with their boss. 

Lina ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, out the back door and into the yard. One of her pursuers attempted to tackle her but missed. His older partner rushed around to block the far gate. She was trapped. Lina growled, childishly, at her assailents, when they began to move towrds her. 

"Okay Val, I'll kepp her from escaping while you grab the little brat." the older, one eyed, goon said as he blocked her way. 

Val picked himself up, glaring at his comrad, before making his move. he rushed Lina and grabbed her by the waist. Lina struggled, kicking and hitting, like an angrey cat. 

"Arg, Zolf lend a hand." Val ordered, and the other left his post to pich in. Lina landed a lucky kick to Zolf's head and bit val's hand. With a twin yelp of pain the two dropped their charge and she was free. 

Lina wasted no time, and ran down the side of the house. She was almost clear when an arm shot out and grabbed her by the back of her uniform. 

Her previous attackers hurried over to where their boss had captured their prey. 

"Sorry Garv, she's a regular hellcat, she is." they appologised. 

"That's okay." Garv smirked. "She'll be worth a pretty penny, I've no doubt." 

Lina struggled to no end as the tossed her into their car and drove off. 

"Where's my sister you bully!" Lina cried. 

"Forget about it kid. You're an only child now." Garv laughed. 

Lina bitterly recalled being sold, like a slave, to a burlesk house. How the woman in charge looked at her with cold, calculating eyes. She reminded lina of a vicious wolf. 'Not like the one I've got now though' she thought, smiling. 'Though Zelas wasn't soo bad.' 

_** Lina looked around her new room, trembling and near to tears. A soft knock came and a petite brunette bounced into the room. **_

"Oh.. so this is the New Girl." the girl said, brandishing a portugese accent. "You can call me Gina, but only if you tell me your name." 

"L.. Lina. Lina Inverse." 

"Well Lina I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is Rizo, Lady Zelas' cuz saw you come in and he's going to be your first customer. The good news is this," The portugese woman tossed her a small yellow vile. "It's a special mixture, that I call 'Giga Slave'. One drop and they're out like a light. Trust me, you'll need it. later." 

After she had gone lina was left to contemplate the poison. Within moments the door burst open nd a young, dark haried boy entered. 

"Hellos sweet thang." he laughed. "Pour me a drink would ya. We've got all night to get... aquainted." 

Lina dispised him on sight, and didn't move. 

Rizo eyed her wickedly. "You know they don't call me hellmaster for nuthin'." He walked over and made himself comfortable on the divan. "Now Move Your Skinny Little Ass!" 

Lina moved. She seemed to be trapped inside of a robot. Like some higher being was now incontrol and she was only along for the ride. The higher being knew he would be trouble for Lina, for the rest of her life. the higher being knew things beyond anyone's imaginings, and how to deal with them. The higher being used Lina's strong little shell to pour the hellmaster's drink and spill half of the 'Giga Slave's contents inside. She gave the glass to the evil boy , who swallowed death greedily. And Lina was safe. 

'My first kill.' Lina thought._ 'After that I got the recipe and started inventing my own mixtures, 'Dragon Slave', 'Fire Ball', etc. Different poisons for different trials. I felt like a bloody sorcerous. I never used the 'Giga Slave' again. Watching him die was just too horrible.' _she mused. 

Lina rolled over and watched her bed mate sleep._ 'He's so sweet. A real gentleman. I beet he'd never ask me to kill anyone. maybe he'd even ... understand.'_

****

Comercial break?  
Keep On Going 


	2. Taming the Wolf part 2

E-mail this page to a friend--> 
Tell me when this page is updated

E-mail this page to a friend
Tell me when this page is updated

Xellos reclined in his first class seat, paying only scant attention to the in-flight movie. _'Soon' _he mused,_ 'soon I'll have Lina again. We made such a fun couple.'_

He remembered how, one fateful day, he visited his old mentor and saw her standing in the corner, red eyes flashing, scaring some impertinent rich boy out of his mind. 

_ 'Imagine thinking she was a flat-chested nobody. She's a demon queen, wild and exciting.'_ He remembered how on thier first night together she stood up to him. most woman knew of his reputation and cowered with fear. Most, but not Lina. No she beat the crap outta him, and he loved it. _'And I used to think torchuring some poor soul was great! Oh Lina how you knew me better. Our glorious battles together! Damn rezo and his meddling, but no matter... in the end there can be only one who can claim you. And it's going to be me.'_

****

Zel walked down the street daydreaming, for the very first time in his life. he had awaken to the sight of Lina snuggled in his arms. He blushed as he remembered wishing he could wake up that way every morning, for the rest of his life. With a sigh he finaly admitted "Oh God... I'm in Love!" 

A slight skip was added to his step and he began to smile. never in his whole life had he ever imagined feeling this way, before. his every waking thought was of the mischevious female. Her smile, her volitiel nature, the way she could put away a seven course meal and not gain an ounce of fat. he paused to survey the wares in a shop's window and grinned. 

Zel entered the store and left with his purchase securely hidden in his pant's pocket.

****

Lina rose from the bed and streched. She moved into the bathroom, undressing on the way, and started the shower. When it was hot enough she entered and began to wash away the sleep that still clung to herself. As her body relaxed, her mind continued to recall episodes from her past. 

**_ She was standing, defiant, in the corner, ignoring the room's occupants. She recalled some stuck up brat comenting on her chest size and practically exploding on the insensitive prick, when Gina came up to her looking ill-at-ease. _**

"Listen Lina... you've gotten yourself in some hot water now. i can't explain but.. you have to be Strong. Do you hear me? Strong!" With the criptic message delivered, she departed leaving the baffled Lina behind. 

Lina leaned her head against the wall, letting the soothing water run down her back._ 'Zelas sure clued me in after that.'_ she thought, wishing the hot shower could cleanse her of her memories as well. 

**_ The malicious owner saunted over to Lina. "Well Lina dearest you've got a very special customer waiting for you." Her eyes became cold and her voice serious. "I want none of your games girl. trust me, if you try anything, it'll be the last thing you ever do." _**

Zelas grabbed Lina's arm and dragged her to her room. She tossed Lina inside and locked the door behind her. 

The room was furnished in dark purples and velvets. It was a room reserved for 'special' patrens, a room she had never been in before. As she looked about she realised she wasn't alone. Seated comfortably, a smiling purple eyed man sipped his wine and studdied her. He had long dark hair to his shoulders and dressed in a dark purple suit. One that matched the tone of his hair. 

"My my, you're even lovelier up close. Why don't you come on over here and we can get better aquianted." 

"Drop dead." Lina growled and stood her ground. The young man smiled even more as he rose to meet her. 

"Now Lina darling, that not very polite." Lina still didn't move, only eyed him with causion. "Well I guess I do have the advantage here. My name is Xellos. You can call me master, if you like." 

"Ha! Fat chance." She struck out at Xellos, catching him by surprise and with a fierce punch, knocked him to the floor. Before he could react she had him in a head lock and began choking the life outta him. "Now's who's the master around here, Xellos." 

Xellos flipped the angrey girl onto her back. She was so shocked she didn't even see how he managed suh a feet; and allowed Xellos to steal a kiss. 

"I guess we could share the title darling." He smiled, enraging her even more. 

"DIE! YOU SLIMEBALL!" Lina screamed landing another punch and began to beat the crap out of him. 

She was stopped by Zelas, who yanked her off the still smirking Xellos, by her hair. He dusted himself off and stood. "Now Zelas why'd you interupt. We were enjoying ourselves immensly. Weren't we Lina darling?" 

"Well I sure was." she grimanced as Zelas' hand clenched her hair tigher in surprise. 

"Excelent. Pack your things love, I'll be around to pick you up later. There's no way I'm leaving my precious Lina in a place like this." he grined, "No offence Zelas." 

Lina got out of the shower and dried herslef off. Wrapping herself in a bright pink robe,she walked into the bedroom to get dressed. 

"Honey! I'm home!" Zel called laughing. "I've always wanted to say that." 

Zel stuck his head into the bed room and spied Lina in her underwear. "Ah sorry." he blushed and quikly turned around. 

Lina giggled and bounced over to the embarrased young man. "Say, Zel dahling." she purred. "What do you think of my new langerie?" 

She had thought long and hard, and concluded that, live or die, she was going to have the wolf, at least once. Zel turned to face her, still blushing furiously. 

"It's very n.. nice." he stuttered. 

"Just nice?" she pouted, "Well I have more. How would you feel if I modeled them for you." 

"id' feel like I'd died and gone to heaven." he blurted out and blushed another shade of red. 

_'This is the first time I've ever seen a guy blush like this before.' _ Lina mused, _'it's... cute.'_ And she proceeded in her seduction until the two of them could stand the foreplay no longer and went on to make proper use of the suite's facilities.

****

Lina yielded, pliant against Zel, folding her slender arms around his neck; her small perky breasts pushed hard against his chest. With a groan he captured her mouth and they colapsed, together, on the bed. 

Ensorcelled by her taste and feminine scent, he ran his trembling palms over the petite curves and swells of Lina's body, barely hidden behind the seductive underwear. He dragged off her panties and stroked her inner thighs, higher and higher, as she twisted with increasing pleasure. 

With quick nimble fingers he releaved her of the rest of her things, and Zel's breath caught in his throat. 

He breathed deeply, gazing down at the horny red head. "Lina.. Woa!" 

"Is there a problem?" Lina asked, with a worried frown. 

"Only that I.. you.. Lina, I want everthing to be perfect for you, with you, but I don't know... you're.. you're so beautiful Lina. How did I ever get someone soo wonderfull as you?" Zel answered staring straight into her eyes. 

Lina's frown turned into a smile. She was touched by his sincere speach. Leaning forward, she kissed him, caressing the side of his hard body. "Zel.. everything we are about to do is only going to become more glorious then we can possibly imagine. There's nothing more perfect than this, right here, and now; But... hurry up and get undressed already, I'm not too sure how much longer I can stand not having you inside me, loving me." 

Zel smiled and yanked of his shirt, loosing a few buttons as he did so. He rushed to rid himself of his clothes and almost fell off the bed in the process. Naked as she, he glided his hand over and cupped her breast. 'It really does fit in the palm of my hand' he thought before she distracted him by bringing him down for another kiss. 

His knee slid up between her thighs, brushing against her dampness, and feeling the beating heat of her arousel. As if by honed reflex she spread wide, allowing him access, and wrapped her supple legs around his waist. As she arched up to recieve him, he let himself enter. He felt himself drawn into her warm, moist depths, opening and enfolding him in her tight loving sheath. 

He drew back and plunged deeply into her again and again. He felt her wonderous throbbing passage caress his full length as she moved with him. It was more than he could bear. He drove in and in, deeper and deeper, with unrestrained abandon, crying out her name with each jolt of pleasure that spiraled through to him, imprinting her name onto his soul. 

The sexual tension was reaching its peak. They could feel it gathering in their sweaty over-heated bodies, as they laboured. Zel drew himself back once more, knowing release would be here at last. Lina raised up to him, with every muscle and nerve taut. He surged into her, reveling in the sheer sensual pleasure of burrying himself fully and completely in her young eager heat. They came together, whimpering each other's name before collapsing in a satisfied exhausted heap. 

For some time they lay tangled in their earthy embrace before sleep claimed them. 

****

Lina brushed her hair, lazily recalling the night before. She stopped and glanced over at the ring sparkling from her finger. She heard the door open and thinking Zel had returned called out. "Hey did you get the food? I'm starving!" 

"Sorry Lina darling." s deadly familiar voice answered. 

Lina set the brush down, her face showing no emotion as she turned. 

"Well you should have known better." 

Xellos smiled from the doorway. 

"So Xellos how'd you find me?" she asked. 

Xellos strided up to where she was sitting and placed his finger lightly on her lips. "Now that, my dear, is a secret." 

Lina punched Xellos in the gut and he bowled over, gasping in pain. "I hate it when you say that." 

"And I love it when you play rough." he smiled. "So Lina darling, where's the body guard?" 

"Hmm? You mean Zel? He's getting food." 

"Xellos looked slightly surprised then smiled evilly. "Oh really. So the little puppy is taking care of you.. now isn't that cute. Looks like you were on the road to success after all." 

Lina smirked and rasied her left hand. "He proposed. That means where ever you take me, he'll be sure to follow." 

"Oh Rezo's gonna love this." Xellos laughed. 

****

Zel was dancing on cloud nine. He was whistling and skipping down the hall to his and Lina's room, a takeout bag swinging from one hand. 

A dark tingling trickled down his spine as he got to the door but he pushed the feeling aside. He swung open the door and was about to call out Lina's name when the purple haired villan smirked and fired. 

Zel went down like a rock. Stunned and hurt his last thought was of the red haired vixen before, oblivion. 

"Night night Zelly-kins." Xellos snickered.

****

Lina sat on her bed thinking as Rezo walked up behind her and lay a possesive hand on her shoulder. 

"It's good to have you back sweet heart." Rezo murmurred as he nuzzled her neck. 

"Mmm?" Lina leaned back into his embrace. 

"I'm going to take you some place nice tonight but right now, I've got work to do." he said kissing her. "So dress nice." 

rezo left the room leaving her alone with her thoughts. _****_

She was lounging on the red velvet sofa. Xellos had brought her here to help him 'House Sit' for his boss. She had never seen him before, but could very well imagine what a cold hearted bastard he most likely was. he employed and befriended, if one could call it that, Xellos after all. 

Lina began to tense up remembering how Xellos was getting more fierce and pretty soon he'd want more from her than she was willing to give. She thouhgt of using one of her 'Fire balls' on him but knew it wouldn't last very long and he'd only get pissed off at her. She was trapped, and had no idea what to do. 

"Oh God help me!" she prayed. 

As if contrary to her wishes, Xellos walked into the room, a twisted smile plasted to his face and an evil sparkle in his eyes. 

Lina rose to her feet and prepared to fight a battle she was sure to lose. She took the iniciative and threw a cup at him, hoping to distract him enough so she could run. It failed. As she jumped over the coffe table, Xellos grabbed her arm, twisting it painfully behind her. With a swift punch she was knocked to the floor. Xellos kneeled beside her and when she began to rise, slapped her hard, bringing tears to her eyes. 

Lina knew she had lost and felt Xellos breath into her ear, "you're mine now Lina darling." She elboed him sharply, earning another powerfull slap across the face. 

"Xellos stop that at once." a cold, unfeeling voice commanded. 

Xellos jumped to his feet in surprise. "Rezo! You're back earlier than expected." 

Lina strained to see threw her misting eyes, her hair spilled over her face from the recent tussle. 

"Quite." Rezo stated. "You can go now Xellos." 

Xellos spared Lina aglance before departing, unsmiling, as quickly as he could. 

Rezo marched over to the softly weeping girl and rew her hair back. Lina tensed as he lightly touched her face, and whiped away her taers. he helped her to her feet and removed his shades, placing them in the pocket of his suit. "How lovely." he murmurred, smiling softly, and walked to the mini bar to get her some ice. 

Lina slumped down on the sofa feeling stunned and confused. 'He's so.. nice.' she thought, as Rezo applied the ice pack with gentle hands. Lina relaxed. 

"There really is no reason to be afraid. I wont let anyone hurt you, if you like." his calm voice seemed hypnotic to the lost and hurt Lina. Under normal surcumstances she would have taken those words to mean nothing, but Rezo was different. He was clam, sincere, and powerfull. She felt life she had finaly, after all she'd been through, found her prince. 

_ 'I wonder if that's why I slept with him that night.' _Lina pondered. _ 'It had seemed so right at the time.' _

'I cried in his arms after he healed me. I felt wamr and cared for. Safe. Almost like a child again.' she sighed.

****

Zel's head was buzzing. he swore he must have eaten his pilow or something, it was the only way his poor befuddled brain could analyse all the tranquilizer's side effects. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the smae smirking jackass from the hotel room. Zel became aware that his arms were tied behind him, and he was slumped, uncomfortably in a chair. 

"wakey wakey! Did my little wolfy have a nice nap?" Xellos giggled, causing the two lackies in the room to parrot him. 

"Where's Lina." Zel growled, unamused. 

"Oh Lina darling's around somewhere." Xellos smiled. 

"What have you done to her!" 

Xellos laughed, clearly amused by Zel's questions. "Oh Lina darling and I have done PLEANTY of things together wolf. My my.. does Zelly here have a little crush on her> Oh how cute." Xellos mocked, infuriating Zelgadis further. 

Zel glared dangerously at Xellos. "If you've touched her in any way I'll kill you." his voice cold with promise. 

Xellos, smiling, walked over to Zel and tapped him on the nose. "I don't normally kiss and tell, but i've done more than TOUCH My Lina, Zelgadis Greywolf. Things you'll never geet to even dream of doing, ever again." 

Zel snapped. With in-human strength, he broke free of his bonds and lunged at Xellos. the two goons jumped forth and separated them. Zel struggled like a man posessed and drew the gun that Xellos had been carrying, firing the stealth c-4000. the bullets seemed to tears giant holes in their guts and blood spurted all over. the lackys went down in 2 shots, leaving Xellos in the angrey Zel's grasp. 

Zel tightened his grip on Xellos' throat and pointed the firearm at his head. "tell me where she is." he growled savagely. 

Xellos snickered. "You're a fool you know that. She played you like a fucking violin, you stupid puppy." 

Zel pulled the trigger, killing Xellos and stoppping him from continuing. _'Lina'_ he thought deperstely, the sound of running footsteps could be heard rushing towards the room.

****

_** She was resting, quietly in his arms. His gentle, expierenced hands moved up and down her back in a soothing rythem. The constant friction seemed to fuel her blood stream, filling her with a strength and energy. **_

Without word or reason she kissed him. He smiled as he kissed her back. His suple fingers worked magic and her clothes pooled at her feet. He broke away to gaze at her naked body. With a soft, carressing laugh he took her hand and led her to his bedroom. 

She dropped to the bed, feeling secure in his presence and watched as he undressed and put his clothes away. 

'He's so neat.. and so different.' Lina thought. "Rezo." she called silently and he joined her beneath the red satin sheets. 

They were kissing again. Rezo slipped his toung into her mouth exploring. His hands seemed to boldly brand her supple flesh as they charted a course to her private. A finger slipped inside causing her to squeal in surprise. Rezo pulled away smiling. 

"A virgin." Lina felt the tenseness of nervousness building. "Don't worry," Rezo reasurred, stroking her slowly, causing her to moan. "I'll be very gentle my princess." And kissed her once more. 

With his free hand, he brought her to his shoulders, granting her permission to explore his body, as he did hers. 

Lina's inexperienced palms ran down Rezo's chest and sides. She glided them around his waist and up his back, to rustle through his hair. On an impish impulse she grabbed his rear, squeasing his cheaks like a pillow, envoking a slight snicker to emerge from his lips. 

Feeling bolder, Lina turned her hands lower cupping his shaft, pausing slightly when he gasped. Encircling him, she massaged him gently, reveling in his groans of delight. 

Rezo bent down, as she continued, and spread her damp thighs. Leaning, he kissed her nether lips. Opening them, he continued to seduce her with gentle nips and soothing them with quick lashes from his toung. 

Soon Lina was moaning and thrashing, unable to concentrate on anything except the incredible pleasure building inside her. 

'She was ready.' Rezo concluded placing himself at her opening. He moved one of her legs over his shoulder, as her other one clamped about his waist. With one quick thrust he entered, tearing apart her hymen. Lina, too far gone, dismissed the spurt of pain and concentrated on his movements inide her body. 

Upon reaching her peak, she shouted out his name. Rezo came moments after, shooting his load deep inside her womb. 

Rezo rolled off her and stared at the ceiling above. Lina shifted over to him and, using his chest like a pillow, slept. 

_'My first time was with Rezo. he had beenconsiderate and kind.' _Lina thought, dispairingly. 

"Ms. Inverse." a voice intruded. 

"Mmm? Yes?" Lina turned to the dark haired woman. 

"You are summoned, Ms Inverse." 

"Ah. Thank you." As the woman turned to go, Lina called back. "Thankyou.. for everything Gina." 

The portugese woman smiled. "Anytime Lina." and left. 

Lina looked herself over in the mirror and, making a decision, left to meet Rezo. 

****

Zel was pushed to his knees by two grim giants. He was in pain, but his only care was for the red head who's location still remained a mystery. 

_ 'That must be their boss.'_ zel thought as he glared at the man seated before him. 

"So this is Zelgadis greywolf." rezo spoke. "You've been quite the thorn in my side. Disrupting my business. Murdering my right hand man." 

"Where's Lina." 

Rezo smiled, slightly. "She's coming, don't you fret; And I do believe she has a special surprise for you." 

The door opened and the soft click of heels could be heard entering the room. 

"Ah there you are my sweet. Come here, I have someone I'd like to introduce to you." Rezo bade. 

"Of course Rezo." Lina shashade over to Rezo and kissed him. She sat on the edge of the desk, the black silk of her dress riding up to show her shapely calves. 

"Lina my sweet. This is Zelgadis Greywolf." 

zel felt his world fall apart. he stared in shock at the women he'd fallen in love with, sworn he'd protect, and risked everything for. _'All this time...' _his brain repaeted uselessly. A single tear rolled down his face as his poor heart shattered into pieces. 

"Lina" he whispered and looked away. 

Rezo laughed at the pitious Zel. "Don't feel so bad Zelgadis. She was the perfect weapon against you." he mocked running a hand down her arm. "For no man could resist her charms." 

Lina smiled at Rezo, amused by his joke. "Lina, sweet heart, pour me somthing would you?" 

"Sure Rezo. What ever you like." she purred and scooted off the desk towards the small table holding the brandy. Zel's eyes followed her, as if against his will. She poured a healthy glass and carried it over to Rezo. 

"Cheers." he toasted Zel, before downing the liquid. "Now Zelgadis, you're in for a real treat. For you exicutioner will be non other than the lovely Lina herself." 

Rezo opened the desk drawer and removed the small hand gun, handing it over to the waiting female. She chaecked the Couger D Mini, handling it to her satisfaction, and began her slow march over to Zel. 

Zel closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat. 

"Lina." Rezo's soft voice called out. Lina turned to see him standing on his feet, clutching his chest in pain. he called her once more before he collapsed. 

"Rezo!" Lina cried, and turning to the guards shouted, "Don't just stand there your Fools! HELP HIM!!" 

The guards jummped at her angrey comand and rushed past, forgetting their charge. Zel opened his eyes in shock and saw Lina turn, aim the gun, and firing two shots, kill the henchmen dead. 

"Zel" she cried, snapping him out of his daze. 

"Lina? Wha?" 

"Come on Zel, let's go!" she ordered, dragging him to his feet and out of the rrom. 

"But.. but.. but Lina how? Why?" Zel continued, desperate for her answer. 

"Zel really. Do you think I'd agree to marry just anyone?" she smiled. 

Zel smiledback, and the couple hurried to make thier escape, leaving behind a cold, elegant room. It's stillness complete, and leather interior decorated with three corpses and a small empty yellow vile. 

****

"Amelia, ring Zel and see if you can track him down would you." the intercom's voice asked. 

"Sure thing Daddy!" Amelia piped before pushing the button that would conect her to Zel's cell phone. 

"Hello?" a satisfied, masculine voice asked. 

"Zel! Daddy wants to speak to you! I'm putting him through now!" 

"Zel? You there?" 

"*sigh* Yeah, I'm here." Zel replied. 

"Good, now listen Zel, I know you did a great job on that last assignment but..." 

"Excuse me." a femine voice intruded on the other line. 

"Wha? Who is this?" 

"Lina Greywolf. Zel's wife." Lina answered. 

"Lina? Zel's What?" 

"His WIFE! Now if you don't mind," Lina added with an evil giggle, "we're trying to enjoy our honeymoon." 

Male and female laughter could be heard before the cell was hung up and turned off. 

"Well." Phil said, stunned. "That was certainly... interesting." 

** The End.**

  


****

Change Channels.


End file.
